Dot Hack Preservation
by zeloswilder873
Summary: A new player enters The World... What role does she have with saving it from the brink of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is made entirely by ZeldaFan556. No credit goes to me. I'm posting this for her since her account isn't working.

* * *

In Italics are events that happen outside of The World, in the real world.

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack in any way, shape, or form, so greedy lawyers, please leave me alone.

Prolouge

CC Corp. is one, if not THE most successful gaming companies in the world in history. When CC Corp. released an new version of the MMORPG, known as The World, I was... Not sure of all the hype, because I hadn't played the other versions. This one was Version 10.0, and was said to be the best version yet. This was four years after a party, known as the .Hackers, had solved the last mystery of The World. The leader of which, Kite, had supposedly retired after him and "Black Rose" had finished off the Last Twilight monster.

After awhile, I thought, 'What the heck? I might as well try the game...' so I decided try it. I ran down to the small electronic store in the city, and found they had one copy left..

"Ah, hello Hinotama, what can I get you?" The man at the counter said as I entered the store.

"The latest Version The World." I said, I always came there to buy Regular, and Super Famicom games, so he knew me quite personally,"Just to see if it lives up to the hype... How much?"

"You won't be disappointed... Hinotama, I can't let it go for under 5,000 yen." He said, waiting for me to hurt him or something.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" I yelled, mouth agape. I had brought that much, but I was hoping to bargain with him.

"Unfortunately, no. It contains everything you need to play, headset, controller, installation disk, cables, everything." He said. I admitted defeat, and placed the money on the counter. The man got the box off the shelf, and gave it to me. I picked the box up, and fell to the ground under the weight.

"WHAT is in there that makes it so heavy?" I said, picked it up again, and ran home.

After carrying the most expensive thing ever made home, I hooked it up, which WASN'T the easiest thing ever. You had the headset, the controller, and you had to download the thing...

Nearly three hours later, I had finished reading the manual way before that, the download was finished. I clicked on the icon on my desktop.

"Welcome to The World! We here at CC Corp. hope you enjoy your free year subscription of online play. Now, get started!" popped up. I clicked on "Register New User?" and entered this into the registration information box:

Username: Yuoko

Password:Mashingo

Gender: Female

I had to pick my character next; I picked a Dual Blade Master, and picked a combination half dog, half-human character. Next, a screen said to put on my headset...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Port Mac Anu

I looked into the headset. It seemed to be just an ordinary headset... I slipped it on, and I saw "Prepare to Enter The World." on the left eyepiece.

'_Hm, An ordinary headset? Why would CC Corp. use just an ordinary headset? I mean, this is an older model...'_

"Welcome to Port Mac Anu." came up on the left eyepiece again, and I took my first look at The World. There's not much to describe it, but breathtaking. Port Mac Anu was a town built on water, as there was a giant river through town. Also, everything was anime styled, I could tell why this game was so popular...

"Wow, the graphics sure are getting better..." I muttered to myself. I decided to walk through town, then go hunt some monsters if time allows. I meet a few people who were happy to help a person new to the game, and I stopped at an Item store, and bought a few health potions. I continue on, and stop at a rail overlooking the river, and look out, taking in the view.

"Aiieee!" I heard, and I turned around to see a Wavemaster plow right into me.

"Ugh...Oh! I'm sorry! So sorry!" the wavemaster apologizes quickly and grabs my hand, "Here, let me help you up!"

"Uh...It's no problem, don't think anything of it." I said.

"Heh, they call me the divine rare item hunter, Merai!" she said rather proudly, and then tilted her head,"What's your name?"

"Uh...Yuoko..."I said, nowhere near as enthusiastic as this girl.

"Nice name!" she replied, "Hey... Don't take this personally, but I see that you're a newbie! Welcome!"

"Uh... Thanks... What were you running from?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! A Player hunter decided to come after me!" She said, and looked back with concern, "Looks like I lost him..."

"Player Hunter?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes! A Player Hunter hunts players down, asks them for their member address, and then kills them for sport!" she said with fright, "Say, I see you took one of the new models!"

"Yeah..."I said, _'Boy, can she talk...'_

"Do you want to start a party? I'll help you train!" she asked with her enthusiasm.

"Huh? Oh... Okay..." I said, and we exchanged member addresses.

"This way, we can tell when each other is on, or email each other if we need to!" she explained, and we walked back to where I appeared.

"This is a Chaos Gate! From here, we can warp to others servers, as long as the area isn't locked by CC Corp." she said," Just type in "Beginner's Forest Meadow" on your keyboard!"

"This is a newbie area, it's easy for newbies to gain levels here so they can go to higher level areas. The higher the level area, the more XP you get from a monster." she explained, "Unsheathe your swords and let's get to work! Since I'm a Wavemaster, and I don't need any training for now, I'll be the healer!"

A monster appeared from a gate similar to the one Merai and me came here into the area in.

"An Orc Shaman! They are Lvl. 1, and have weak defenses, so easy kill!" Merai shouted to me. I nodded, and swung my sword, striking the creature on the head.

"You got him in the head! That took most his HP! Just one more strike, anywhere!" She said. I nodded, and thrust my left sword through where his heart would have been. Then, I felt a blue light around me.

"Yay! You leveled up!" Merai shouted happily.

About thirty more minutes of this, and I was at Lvl. 10.

"Yay! Now we both have a chance in the dungeon!" Merai shouted more happily, if that was possible, " Looks like you took a bit of damage... Repth!" The Blue light returned, and my HP meter filled out.

"Thank you! Hey, I don't recall you never told me what level you were at, Merai..." I said.

"I'm a Lvl. Fifteen Wavemaster!" She said as we walked to the dungeon.

"That's no surprise..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Beginner's Forest Meadow Dungeon

"Merai, is that it?" I asked, and pointed westward.

"Huh? Oh! That's it! I didn't even notice we were this close, Yuoko!" Merai said, and she smiled up to me. She always struck me as weird...

The Dungeon

"Hm...Where'd I leave that?" Merai mumbled as she searched for the item.

"Huh?" I leaned over, trying to see what she was searching for.

"There it is!" Merai exclaimed, "Oh? I haven't told you about this? This is a rare Fairy's Box! It projects a map of the dungeon, and maps out where the monster's are."

"I see... So, we going or what?" I said, while smirking.

Close to the treasure Room

"Nice work dispatching those monsters, Yuoko! Hm. Looks like you lost a bit of hit points... Repth!" Merai said. I felt the light again around me. "Remember, the closer you get to the treasure, the stronger the monster's get!"

"I know, Merai, and thanks." I said as I twirled my blades.

"I sense cockiness..." She chuckled, as she opened the door, there was nothing but a chest.

"Huh?" I said, curiously, "Shouldn't there be a monster...?"

"Yes, but... I don't see it..." Merai replied. We heard a roar from behind us.

"... Don't tell me it's a dragon..." I said, whirled around, and took in the sight of the huge behemoth.

"What? What's a Lvl. fifty Dracious Behemoth in a newbie area?" Merai cried out.

"Level fifty! We'll figure that out later, we don't stand a chance with that thing!" I yelled, and grabbed her hand ... What? Why isn't she moving? "Merai, we got to get out of here!"

"Yuoko, we can't just leave! What if this thing gets out?" Merai said, " We have to find some way to defeat it..."

"Merai! Get out of the way!" I cried, the dragon had started a fire breath attack, and Merai was in the way!

"Huh? AH!" She cried, and jumped out of the way. I unsheathed both swords.

"What are you doing? We won't stand a chance staying here, let alone fighting the dragon!" Merai yelled into my face.

"Just trust me. Get over to the other side of the room, I have an idea. You cast an attack spell, and then I'll try for critical damage." Said I. His might just be suicide, but...

"Fair enough..." she shook her head and ran across, "You ready?"

"Yes! Now!" I yelled towards her. I glanced up at the dragon to see a confused look on its face, one like, "What they heck are these two doing?"

"Right! Gollemus!" Shouted Merai, raising her staff into the air. A storm of huge, gray boulders fell on top of the dragon.

"My turn!" I yelled, and jumped from the boulders falling from the ceiling, and I soon was close enough jump onto its head. I made a leap of faith, and some how made it.

"Yuoko! Don't let it shake you off!" Merai shouted from the ground. She looked as small as an ant from this height. I twirled my swords, and stabbed them directly In to its head. The words "Double Critical!" appears on the left eyepiece.

"Merai! How much did that do?" I shout towards Merai back down on the ground.

"I think we actually took away half of its HP! Should we try that again?" She shouted in disbelief.

"Yes! I'll stab them again, and jump off. You can then cast your spell again!" I shouted to Merai, and pulled my swords out of the dragon's hide. I brought the swords up, and cut a an "X" shape into the hide, "That should weaken it enough..."

"Huh? Yuoko!" Merai cried, but it was too late. He dragon had lifted its arm, and put a claw through me.

"No ...That ...Quickly?" I panted as a bright red light flashed around me. Amazingly, I still had ONE health point. I mustered up the strength to grab my swords. I raised them up to stab it.

"YUOKO!" Merai cried out in fright. I knew the dragon thought I was dead, and was going to kill Merai. I stabbed the swords down, knowing it probably wouldn't kill it. Yet, the dragon roared in pain, fell to the ground and disappeared. A blue light appeared around me again. I checked my profile, and it said I was now Level Fifteen!

"Yuoko! You did it! WHOA! You need much HP regain! Repth! Repth!" Merai yelled, and my HP bar filled out again.

"Thanks again, Merai. Now, let's go see what's in that chest." I said.

"Yes, let's. Oh, and think nothing of it!" Merai shouted in excitement. She ran right over to it, and opened it. She pulled out a green cloak covered in what looked like dragon scales.

"Rare item! Rare item!" Merai shouted happily.

"How rare can it be if you found it in a Newbie area?" I asked her.

"There is a rare chance that you'll find a cloak covered in dragon scales here!" She shouted happily again. Hey... I forgot, did you enjoy your first day?" asked Merai.

"I enjoyed it!" said I, and grinned," I was a bit reluctant to play at first..."

"Before I started, that's how I was... Can I expect you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes! I'll be there!" I said and bowed.

"Good to hear! Well, see you tomorrow!" She exclaimed, and logged out. I took a look back, and did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Huh? Just where did Merai run off? Part A

A Few Days Later 

I logged in to see Merai waiting for me. Shaking my head, I was about to ask what's she doing in The World so early. I was usually waiting for her.

"I have important event information!" She shouted through her giggles.

"What, up late browsing the message board... Again?" I teased her. Through the short time we have known each other, we have grown to be s close as best friends.

"No! ...Maybe... Anyway, if you go to "Bursting Hidden Tri-Cliff", Something will happen!" she said excited-like.

"Let me guess, you have absolutely no clue WHAT happens, ne?" I said.

"You're so mean! ... Okay, so I don't, but we won't know until we go, will we?" Merai said, "And just think of the rare items!"

"You don't get out much, do you? Well, I suppose you're right..." I said, "We should probably get some SP potions..."

"Way ahead of you!" Merai said, smiling and pointing at her sack.

Bursting Hidden Tri-Cliff 

"Merai, just WHO did you get this information from? It's just a valley with three cliffs bursting from the walls..." I dully asked her.

"Hm ...Some person called "Makarino" I think..." She said as she pondered

"You 'THINK'?" I said.

"Huh, it may just happen..." Merai said like she knew her source was correct.

"Whatever... Hey, is that a player warping in?" I said, trying to get a closer look.

"Where, I don't see- Oh! Right across from us?" She also looked at the figure,

"Huh? Is that Ouka?"

"Ouka?"

"Ouka was part of the party who saved The World when it was on the brink of destruction the second time. We met a little before you joined." Merai explained to me, and started to run towards her.

"Sigh..."

"Ouka!" Merai shouted happily as ever.

"Huh, Merai? You get that tip as well?" Ouka asked.

"Yup! From a "Macarino?" " Merai asked, who knew the answer when she saw a nod, "Oh, this is my new friend, Yuoko!" She giggled as she introduced me.

"Huh? Oh, Hi..." I said while panting from trying to keep up with Merai.

"Oh, you must be Yuoko... I heard of you, you know... Killing a Lvl. Fifty Dracious Behemoth at Lvl. Ten... That's very impressive." Ouka said. I managed to look up, and noticed that she had a collar on.

"Thank...You... Are you by chance a Werewolf character?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, the collar... The leader of the party I was in gave it to me..." She said, glancing out across at the other cliff.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it..." I said, and glanced where Merai was, "Huh? Merai? Where'd she go?"

"Oh, think nothing of it, I just got lost in memories... Now that you mention it, the last time I saw her was about five minutes ago..."

To be continued in Part B.


End file.
